


【武装光暗】本能驱使

by Esther0313



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther0313/pseuds/Esther0313
Summary: 武装龙闪电LV10x光与暗之龙有一点点十万但是不重要（是的你没看错，这是一篇万丈目的龙上了万丈目的龙的文。写得很封建很直男癌很刻板印象，真的十分对不起（
Relationships: Armed Dragon Thunder LV10/Light and Darkness Dragon, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	【武装光暗】本能驱使

为什么事情会变成这样......

拥有相同面貌的两位黑发青年，此时正一言不发地面面相觑，而在他们身后的不远处，两条形态完全不一样的龙正缠绵在一起。

身着蓝色校服的黑发青年，万丈目准。他怎么也不会想到，自己可靠的搭档兼爱龙，光与暗之龙，现在正被一条来自另外一个世界的，样子很是凶狠的公龙压在身下。而他的搭档看起来也并没有要反抗的想法，反而乖乖趴在地上，任由那只身材壮实的龙咬着自己又细又长的后颈。

和他有着相同姓名和面貌的青年则尴尬地坐在台阶上，他是来自另外一个世界的万丈目。这次突然到访的原因就和往常几次一样，是来向对方发起决斗挑战的。为了这次的决斗，他还特意准备了新的卡组，让自己的王牌武装龙有了新的面貌。这样的待遇除了对方，也只有自己那个一头粽发的恋人才能享受得到。但谁也没想到，在决斗结束后，只是因为两人和以往一样在前面拌嘴，而把自己的龙冷落到身后。已经进化到完全体的武装龙闪电LV10，现在就和一头发情的野兽一样，骑在对方的龙的身上，不让那条黑白相间的龙离开。

作为一个拥有不少龙族怪兽的决斗者，这个世界的万丈目准是知道的，这两条龙要开始交配了。而在交配的时候，公龙会咬住母龙的后颈，防止对方逃跑，这点就和猫科动物一样。武装龙闪电的身形比自己的爱龙光与暗之龙还要大上好几圈，还有那浑身看起来硬邦邦的肌肉，的确怎么看都是一条威猛的公龙。但让他意外的是，和光与暗之龙相处了这么久，但他直到今天才发现，自己的好搭档是一条母龙。

光与暗之龙还是第一次经历这种事，她是在目不转睛地看着自己的主人时，被突然来到自己身后的武装龙闪电LV10给压倒的。因为她一黑一白的两条光溜溜的尾巴，一直在后面晃来晃去。这让公龙十分好奇，因为自己的尾巴可是又粗又重，加上尾巴末端还是沉甸甸的圆锤形，上面还全是闪电形状的银色尖刺。武装龙也只有在偶尔攻击敌方怪兽的时候，才会像抡起锤子一样抬起自己的尾巴向对方砸去。但现在眼前看到的这条龙，却如此轻松自如地摇着自己的尾巴，武装龙此时就像一只被晃动的狗尾巴草吸引了全部视线的猫，直勾勾地盯着那两条尾巴，向对方的身边慢慢移去。

在靠近光暗龙后，对方身上独特的味道涌进了鼻腔中。武装龙虽然之前很少近距离与其他龙接触，但他的本能告诉他，那是只有母龙才会有的气味。

作为一条已经成年的公龙，他的主人似乎从未关心过他的生理需求，毕竟万丈目并没有拥有多少龙族怪兽，而且大家还全都是未成年的雄性。这迫使武装龙稀里糊涂地，渡过了许多他自己都没有意识到的发情期。

而现在光暗龙的气味却像一个导火索，让这头从未真正发泄出来的公龙彻底被点燃了。

武装龙的注意力已经不在那两条尾巴上了，他从背后注视着光暗龙，看着对方黑白相间的圆润躯体，光滑细长的脖颈，以及那对一白一黑的，漂亮又丰满的翅膀。武装龙的呼吸开始变得沉重起来，听从着本能的呼唤，庞大的身躯压在了对方身上。

雄性的龙族怪兽凶狠又霸道，然而雌性的龙族怪兽也不是好惹的。发情的公龙在进行交配时，通常都非常粗暴，这会使母龙变得异常暴躁，除了挣扎外甚至会伤害公龙。

武装龙此刻就是一条典型的进入发情状态的公龙。锐利的龙爪抓着光暗龙的翅膀根，防止对方借着翅膀挣脱自己。深色的粗糙舌头舔舐着对方光溜溜的颈部，平时都缩在体内的生殖器也早已一柱擎天。棕红色的龙根在对方的下体处来回摩擦着，势不可遏地寻找着那隐秘的洞口。

但光暗龙作为一条雌性龙族，此刻的反应却是十分反常。也许是因为一直没有配偶的缘故，光暗龙虽然也早已成年，但她从未正式进入过发情期。在自己的主人拥有这么多的龙族怪兽的情况下，并没有公龙敢靠近自己。现在的她正温顺地趴在地上，转头看着把自己压在身下的，公龙的模样。作为雌性的本能使她屈服于眼前这头强壮的公龙，加上她自身的性格也是十分温和，就算被自己的主人抛弃，冷落上好几年，也不会对他有任何怨言。所以比起一般早就发飙，会和公龙互相撕咬的母龙，光暗龙选择默默地承受。

见身下的母龙丝毫没有反抗的想法，武装龙变得更加得寸进尺，从先前的舔舐对方脖子的行为，换成了直接一口咬上去。敏感的颈部被咬，光暗龙闷哼了一声，身子微微颤抖着，对方粗暴的行为和浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙的味道刺激着她的大脑。她有意撅起自己从刚刚，就一直在被对方顶撞的下半身，好让对方的生殖器尽快找到入口。

硬邦邦的龙根终于在对方圆滑的下半身处找到了柔软的凹陷处，武装龙的鼻子沉重地喘着气，全部喷到了光暗龙的颈后。光暗龙很是紧张，一黑一白的爪子开始在地上不安地抓挠了起来，但现在拒绝已经太迟了，对方胯下的龙根像一个强硬的入侵者一样，闯进了自己的体内，捅入了她从未被使用过的生殖腔道。

异物的侵入所带来的陌生和疼痛让光暗龙害怕了 ，她发出痛苦的声音，爪子在地上挠出来的痕迹越来越深。她想试着站起来，试着挥动自己的翅膀逃跑。但光暗龙面对的，是一头无论体型还是力量都远在她之上的“野兽”，把自己压在身下的庞大身躯，和抓着自己翅膀的粗壮手臂，让光暗龙此刻除了那些微不足道的反抗，便只有被来回抽插发出的痛苦声音。

粗壮的龙根被湿润又紧致的腔道紧紧包裹着，在抽出来时还能感觉到腔肉试图缠着自己肉棒的恋恋不舍，武装龙还是第一次体会到这种感觉。难以言喻的奇妙感让他彻底失去了理智，回归了自己的本性，变成了一头只会疯狂地摆动下半身，让自己的肉棒不停进出母龙身体的雄性野兽。

被他侵犯的母龙则一直从喉咙里发出类似于呜咽一样的叫声，这不仅没有获得公龙对她的同情，反而使对方的行为变得更加过火。可能是因为嫌光暗龙太吵的缘故，武装龙放低了身体，将自己几乎整个身体的重量，都放在了母龙身上。这让光暗龙很是痛苦，四肢都在地上来回抓挠着，但生殖腔却因为被压迫的原因而变得更紧，遵循着雌性的本能，像是想要从武装龙那里索取些什么似的，紧紧裹着对方的肉棒。

两条龙的交配持续了很久，万丈目准知道，这在龙族怪兽里是再正常不过的事。发情中的成年龙，交配时间从一个小时到五个小时都是属于正常范围内的。然而在他旁边的，和自己有着同一张脸，且共享同个名字的黑衣万丈目显然已经坐不住了。两条龙在他身后的吼叫让他满脸通红，坐立不安，毕竟他肯定是第一次经历这种事情，这么不安倒是可以理解，虽然很逊，万丈目准沉默不语。

万丈目害羞得恨不得把整张脸都捂起来，但转念一想，这样只会显得自己很没见过世面，肯定会被另外一个世界的自己瞧不起的。万丈目咬咬牙，只能故作镇定地继续坐在台阶上，默默忍受着两条龙在自己身后进行着鱼水之欢。然而更不妙的是，听着这两头龙的动静，他脑海里自动浮现出的，竟是自己和十代在床上翻腾倒海的画面。

他幻想着十代和自己就像这两头怪兽一样进行着粗暴的性爱，十代毫无怜惜之情地抓着自己的头发，掐着自己的脖子，就是为了不让自己逃离，而他却只能任由对方摆布，发出痛苦的呻吟声。想到这里，万丈目觉得自己的脸火辣辣地烫。

随着武装龙一声低沉的吼叫，光暗龙感觉到有股温热的液体涌进了下体，而她所能做的，只有默默地接受。

作为处于发情期的母龙，自己的身体极度渴望公龙的灌溉，即使对方已经发泄完，腔道却还是恋恋不舍地缠着体内的那根异物，贪婪地索取着对方每一滴浓厚又浑浊的精液。想要怀孕，想要和这头强壮的公龙产下后代，身体的本能和大自然的残酷迫使她如此软弱无力，变成了一头想要，为强迫自己的残暴雄性生宝宝的雌性。


End file.
